


first dance

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “People are staring,” Chris whispers, but he doesn’t let Stiles go.





	first dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/gifts).



“People are staring,” Chris whispers, but he doesn’t let Stiles go.

 

He continues swaying with him to the song, music soft and gentle, exactly the same as the look Stiles gives him. It makes Chris’ chest ache with the intensity of his feelings for Stiles.

 

“Let them,” Stiles answers with a coy smile. He moves one of his hands from where they were holding onto Chris’ shoulders to cradle Chris’ jaw, “Let them see how lucky I am.”

 

Chris arches a brow at him, “Is this really a good place to tell everyone? At my daughter’s wedding reception?”

 

“Is there any better place? The married couple is too busy being happy to be bothered, even though both of them already knew we’re together. Dad did, too. I’m pretty sure Peter won a bet, thanks to us, because I saw him collecting from half of the pack,” he leans in to press a lingering kiss to the corner of Chris’ mouth, “No one else matters. Just us.”

 

The song changes to something more upbeat, more sultry and Stiles grins, moves his hands again, this time to grip Chris’ hips and pull them closer together. “If they want to stare, then we’ll give them a show.”

 


End file.
